tony and ziva
by MrsDarcyElizabethBennet
Summary: Tony and Ziva. Ziva is pregnant. Tony gets shot. More than once. Set after Truth or Consequences Story inside. Discontinued FOR NOW!1
1. Chapter 1

_**Tony and Ziva Story 1**_

(Set after Truth or Consequences)

(The truth serum is still wearing off)

Ziva: Tony?

Tony: Yeah?

Ziva: Do you love me?

Tony: Yes. Do you love me?

Ziva: Yes. Remember neither of our truth serums have worn off yet so we really do like each other.

Tony: Ziva, I have to tell you something.

Ziva: Okay.

Tony: You're the reason I stayed at NCIS.

Ziva: Really?

Tony: Really. I was upset when Kate died and you made it all go away.

Ziva: Let's go to your apartment, Tony

Tony: Okay. Why?

Ziva: So we can do something we have each waited a long time to do.

Tony: What might that be?

Ziva: You'll see.

(At Tony's apartment)

(In the bedroom)

(1 month later)

(Ziva looking at something)

Ziva: Oh no this can't be happening to me!

(Ziva calls Tony)

(Tony answers)

Tony: Tony here.

Ziva: Tony I need to tell you something, and I'm going to kill you one of eighteen different ways with a paperclip.

Tony: Okay. What the heck did I do?

Ziva: You'll find out later.

Tony: What happened?

Ziva: Meet me at my apartment after work.

Tony: Okay. Anything else?

Ziva: Please tell Gibbs and Director Vance I will not be in today. Personal reasons.

Tony: Ok. Do you want me to pick up anything on the way over?

Ziva: No. I'm good.

Tony: Okay.

(Tony walks to his desk)

Tony: Probie.

McGee: Yeah?

Tony: You seen Gibbs anywhere?

(Gibbs and Director Vance walk up)

Gibbs: Is someone looking for me?

Tony: Yeah. Uh Boss, can I talk to you and Director Vance for a minute?

Gibbs: Sure. Talk.

Tony: In private.

Gibbs: Sure.

(In Director Vance's office)

Gibbs: What Tony?

Tony: Ziva asked me two favors this morning boss.

Gibbs: What were those favors?

Tony: She called me this morning, threatened me, and said for me to meet her at her apartment after work. I think something's wrong. Ziva wouldn't tell me what was wrong. The other thing was to tell you she won't be here today.

Gibbs: Are you sure she was threatening you?

Tony: Yeah. She told me she would kill me one of eighteen different ways with a paperclip.

Gibbs: This is not good.

Director: Seriously? Ziva? Saying that? Are we talking about the same Ziva?

Tony: Are you talking about Ziva David?

Director: Yeah.

Tony: Then yes. We are talking about the same Ziva.

Director: I just can't believe Ziva would say that, especially to you.

Tony: Can I go now?

Gibbs: Yes.

(Tony leaves)

(Gibbs pulls out his cell phone)

(Gibbs calls Ziva)

Ziva; This is Ziva.

Gibbs: Ziva, what's wrong?

Ziva: Nothing.

Gibbs: Ziva. I know better. Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help.

Ziva: Nobody can help me except for Tony.

Gibbs: Fine. I'll tell Tony to call you.

Ziva: Okay then.

(Gibbs hangs up)

(Gibbs goes and finds Tony at his desk)

Gibbs: Tony.

Tony: Yeah boss?

Gibbs: You can go.

Tony; Go where?

Gibbs: Ziva's duh. Put this piece in your ear so if you need anything we'll come get you out. We'll be on the floor with you.

Tony: Okay.

(At Ziva's)

(Tony knocks on Ziva's door)

(Ziva answers)

Ziva: Tony, what are you doing here? It's not even noon yet.

Tony: I was so nervous at work that Gibbs let me go.

Ziva: Why were you nervous?

Tony: Because I've never, ever heard you threaten me to that degree before.

Ziva: I have to tell you something, so take that earpeice out and talk to me.

Tony: How did you know about the earpeice?

Ziva: I didn't. I just guessed and you told me.

Tony: Okay then (Takes the earpeice out) What did you want to tell me?

Ziva: I'm pregnant Tony, and it's your baby.

(Tony faints)

Ziva Talking into earpeice): Gibbs. Tony just fainted.

(In hallway)

Gibbs: Let's go. Tony fainted. Let's go.

(Ziva hears a knock and opens her door)

Gibbs: Ziva, where's Tony?

Ziva: Over there.

Gibbs: Thanks.

(Gibbs pushes past Ziva, followed by McGee who elbows her in the stomach)

Ziva: Oww. (Rubs belly)

Gibbs: What's the matter Ziva? Why so sensitive in the stomach area?

Ziva: I'm pregnant.

Gibbs: I know.

Ziva: You do?

Gibbs: Yeah. I know you and I know the two reasons you threaten him like that.

Ziva: Which are?

Gibbs: Number one. You threaten him if he kills someone you love. Number two. You threaten him if you're pregnant.

Ziva: How did you know which one?

Gibbs: I didn't until McGee elbowed your stomach.

Ziva: Thanks Gibbs.

Gibbs: For what?

Ziva: For letting Tony come here. Even if he did faint.

Gibbs: It's going to be okay, Ziva. You know that right? Tony really loves you. He's been so nervous today, he probably fainted from stress.

(Tony stands up on his own)

Ziva: Tony. Tony are you okay?

(Tony comes over)

Tony(Whispers): It's gonna be okay sweetie.

Ziva(Whispers): I know. Come back after everyone leaves so you don't look suspicious.

Tony(Whispers):Okay.

Ziva: Okay. Everybody. Now that Tony is better I would like you all to leave.

Tony: Me too?

Ziva: I said everybody please leave before I kill each and every one of you a different way with a paperclip.

(Everyone rushes out)

Tony: You guys take the elevator. I'll take the stairs don't wait on me if I'm not down there when you guys get there.

(Goes and stands behind stair door to hear the elevator)

McGee: Boss, What's wrong with Tony? He seemed a little nervous.

Gibbs: Nothings wrong McGee, so get in the elevator.

(McGee gets in the elevator)

(Tony comes out from behind the stair door and sees Gibbs)

Tony: Gibbs. What are you doing here?

(Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head three times)

Tony: What was that for?

Gibbs: The first one is for making Ziva threaten you and not knowing what was wrong. The second one is for knocking hony: Got it boss.

Gibbs: Good.

(Gibbs gets in elevator)

(Tony goes back to Ziva's)

Ziva: Tony, that was fast.

Tony: Yeah. Ziva, did you tell Gibbs?

Ziva: Yes.

Tony: Why?

Ziva: Because he asked me if I was.

Tony: Okay. I'm sorry.

Ziva: Why? Did something ha I should have known, once for making you pregnant and once for fainting when you told me. He also told me that if I do anything to hurt you or the baby then he will kill me and make it look like a suicide because their will be no forensic evidence.

Ziva: Tony, come here.

(Tony goes over to Ziva)

Tony: Why?

(Ziva kisses Tony, which leads into a makeout session)

(Ziva pulls away)

Ziva: Tony?

Tony: Yeah, Ziva.

Ziva: If any of my family members found out I am pregnant with an American's baby they will kill me. Then go after you.

Tony: I won't let that happen. They'll never get to you.

Ziva: Okay.

Tony: Get behind me.

Ziva: Why?

Tony: I hear something and have a bad feeling about this.

(A bullet comes thru the window aimed at Ziva's head)

Tony: NO!

(Tony jumps in front of Ziva and the bullet hits him in the back)

Ziva: Tony, are you okay?

(Tony does not answer)

(Ziva pulls out phone and dials Gibbs)

Gibbs: What's wrong, Ziva?

Ziva(in between sobs): Tony got shot and might be dead.

Gibbs: I'll be right there.

Ziva: Okay.

(5 minutes later)

(Gibbs and team enter)

Ziva: Tony's over here, Ducky.

Ducky: Thank you. Come on Mr. Palmer.

Gibbs: Did Tony hurt you?

Ziva: No. He actually took the bullet for me. He said he heard something so I got behind him and he got shot because he jumped in front of the bullet for me.

Gibbs: Great.

Ducky: Ziva, we have good news and bad news.

Ziva: May I please have the bad news first?

Ducky: Yes. The bad news is Tony might go into a coma. Right now he is just unconscious but he might. The good news is that Tony's alive.

Ziva: Oh great. Gibbs?

Gibbs: Yeah?

Ziva: Should I tell them now?

Gibbs: It's your choice Ziva but if it were mine I would say yes.

Ziva: Can I have your attention please?

(Everyone looks at Ziva)

Ziva: I just wanted to let everyone know that I am having a baby.

Abby: Who's the father?

Ziva: Tony.

Abby: OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY!

Ziva: Yes Abby.

Abby: McGee, you owe me a hundred bucks.

Ziva: You guys bet if Tony would knock me up?

Abby: Yeah.

Ziva: Well why?

Abby: Because Tony was so nervous today.

Ziva: Thanks Abby. Now let's get to the lab and figure out who owns the gun this bullet is from.

(Tony gets conscious)

Abby: Great idea Ziva.

Tony: What's a great idea?

Ziva: TONY!

Gibbs: Clear out everyone.

(Gibbs and the team clear out leaving Ziva and Tony behind)

(The next day)

(NCIS' Parking Garage)

Ziva: Tony, will you do me a favor?

Tony: That depends on what it is.

Ziva: I was hoping you wouldn't say that.

Tony: Why?

(Tony sees guy pointing gun at the car)

(Tony dials Gibbs and sticks the phone behind his back)

Tony: Ziva, do you know him?

Ziva: Yes. He's my half-brother. His name is Elijah

Tony: Then why is he pointing a gun at us?

Ziva: They must have found out.

Tony: They?

Ziva: My family. I told you they would try to kill us.

(Tony hangs up)

(In office)

Gibbs: McGee, let's go now

McGee: Why?

Gibbs: If you want to see Tony and or Ziva alive again we need to go and not make a sound.

McGee: Okay.

(Gibbs and McGee go into parking garage to hear gunshots)

(Gibbs points to other side of a car)

Gibbs(Mouths): Search that side.

(Gibbs sees Elijah shooting at Tony's car and shoots him in the back of the head)

(Gibbs rushes over to the car and sees Tony across Ziva's lap his back covered in blood)

Gibbs: McGee, Go get Ducky!

McGee: Why?

Gibbs: GO GET DUCKY!

McGee: Okay.

(McGee runs inside to get Ducky)

Gibbs: Ziva, are you okay?

Ziva: Yes. But I'm guessing Tony's not.

Gibbs: We'll see.

(McGee and Ducky rush out)

Ducky: My word Jethro. What was so important?

Gibbs: Tony.

Ducky: Don't tell me he fainted again.

Gibbs: No his back is covered in blood from getting shot by this lunatic.

(Gibbs Points to Elijah)

(Ducky comes over and examines Tony)

Ducky: Whoa he's in bad shape. Really bad.

Ziva: He'll be okay though? Right?

Ducky: He will be if he wakes up.

Ziva: What do you mean wakes up? Is he in a coma?

Ducky: Unfortunately, yes.

Ziva: Oh no.

Gibbs: Ziva, I suggest you go inside.

Ziva: I'm not leaving Tony's side.

Gibbs: We'll call you if we need anything. Go.

Ziva: But-

Gibbs: That's an order Ziva.

Ziva: No.

Gibbs: Why do you say no?

Ziva: I'm not leaving Tony. Not even for a second.

(Ambulance arrives)

Ziva: Who called an ambulance?

McGee: I did

Ziva: Why?

McGee: Because Tony's in a coma.

Med: Who wants to ride with us?

Ziva and Gibbs: I do.

Med: One person only.

Gibbs: Go ahead Ziva.

Ziva: Thank you Gibbs.

(Ziva Hugs Gibbs)

(Ziva gets in ambulance)

(At hospital)

(Gibbs walks in as doctor walks out)

Doctor: Family for Tony Dinozzo.

(Ziva and Gibbs stand up)

Doctor: May I talk to you in private?

Ziva: Of course. Gibbs may I go alone?

Gibbs: Yes.

(Ziva goes with doctor)

Ziva: What happened Doctor?

Doctor: Tony is in a coma.


	2. Chapter 2

5 COMMENTS FOR NEXT ONE!

Chapter 2:

Doctor 1: We will let you in one at a time. Family members first.

Ziva: I'll go now if that's okay.

Doctor 1: That's fine.

(Ziva goes in Tony's hospital room)

Ziva: Tony, please wake up. I don't want this child to be without a parent, maybe even both, because if you die I might ask Abby to kill me and leave no forensic evidence.

(Ziva exits as Gibbs comes in the room)

Gibbs: Tony, you're going to get better soon. You'd better. For Ziva.

(Gibbs exits as Ducky enters)

Ducky: My dear boy. Please wake up.

(Ducky leaves as Abby enters)

Abby: Tony, please get better soon. I've never seen Ziva this torn up. Please Tony Please.

(Abby leaves as McGee comes in)

McGee: Tony, I don't care if you woke up and told me any movie quote you could think of. Just please wake up.

(McGee exits)

(3 months later)

(Ziva is 4 months pregnant and beginning to show)

(At the office)

Gibbs: Let's all go home.

Everyone but Ziva: Okay.

Ziva: Gibbs, is it okay if I stay here a little while longer with Abby. I need to talk to her.

Gibbs: It's okay with me if it's okay with Abby.

Abby: It's fine by me.

Gibbs: Okay, but I would prefer if you went to your apartment Ziva.

Ziva: Okay. You ready Abby?

Abby: Yeah.

Ziva: Then let's go.

(Everyone exits)

(In Ziva's car)

Abby: What did you want to talk to me about?

Ziva: I'll tell you at Tony's apartment.

Abby: Tony's apartment?

Ziva: Yeah. I feel something telling me there's trouble at my apartment, so I'm going to Tony's.

Abby: I'll tell Gibbs about your gut.

(Abby gets out phone and dials Gibbs)

Gibbs: Yeah, Gibbs.

Abby: Hi Gibbs. I'm calling because Ziva has a feeling that something's wrong at her apartment. Would you go check it out?

Gibbs: Sure. Do you want me to bring backup?

Abby: I think you can answer that yourself Gibbs.

Gibbs: You're right. I'll take McGee.

Abby: Thanks Gibbs.

(Hangs up)

(In office)

Gibbs: McGee, gear up.

McGee: Where are we going?

Gibbs: Ziva's apartment.

McGee: What's wrong. Is Abby or Ziva hurt?

Gibbs: No, but Ziva has a bad feeling about going to her apartment, so she's going to Tony's place.

McGee: Okay. Let's go.

(At Ziva's apartment)

Ziva's dad: Where is she? She's so dead.

Ziva's uncle: I don't know where Ziva is, but I know she's dead.

Ziva(On recorder): Hello? I know someone's here. I see a car out there.

(Ziva's dad and uncle turn toward the front door)

(Gibbs and McGee sneak up behind them and shoot them in the head)

Gibbs: Good work McGee.

McGee: Thanks.

Gibbs: You check the rest of the house. I'm calling Ziva.

McGee: Okay.

(Gibbs phone rings)

Gibbs: Yeah Gibbs.

Doctor 2: Mr. Gibbs?

Gibbs: Yes?

Doctor 2: A Mr. Tony Dinozzo has just woken up and is asking for you and a Ms. Ziva David.

Gibbs: Okay. I'll let her know and I'll be there in five minutes.

Doctor 2: Thank you.

(Gibbs hangs up)

Gibbs(Yelling): McGee let's go!

(No response from McGee)

Gibbs: MCGEE! If you don't respond I'm coming to find you.

(No Response)

(Gibbs finds McGee staring at a picture)

Gibbs: McGee!

McGee: Yeah, boss?

Gibbs: What are you so involved in that you didn't hear me calling you?

McGee: Check out this picture boss.

(Gibbs looks at a picture of Tony and Ziva at a non professional picnic from before Ziva joined NCIS)

Gibbs: I'm so asking Tony about this!

McGee: Boss, why were you calling me, anyway?

(Gibbs tosses McGee his phone)

Gibbs: Call Ziva. Tell her Tony's awake and is asking for her, also tell her I'll meet her at the hospital.

McGee: Okay.

(McGee dials Ziva)

Ziva: Is something wrong Gibbs?

McGee: It's McGee.

Ziva: McGee, what are you doing with Gibbs' phone?

McGee: I'll explain later. Just go to the hospital.

Ziva: Why? Is Tony awake?

McGee: Yes and he asked for you, Gibbs will meet you there.

Ziva: Why will Gibbs be there?

McGee: Just go. I'll explain everything later.

Ziva: Okay.

(Ziva hangs up)

Gibbs: Did you call her?

McGee: Yes.

Gibbs: Okay. I'll drop you off with Abby and then I'll go.

McGee: Okay.

(At Tony's apartment)

(Gibbs pulls up)

Ziva: Gibbs, what are you doing here?

Gibbs: Dropping McGee off and picking you up.

Ziva: Okay. Why?

McGee: Because that way, if someone checks Tony's apartment, Abby will be safe.

Ziva: Oh. Okay.

(McGee goes into Tony's apartment, as Ziva gets in the car)

(At the hospital)

Tony: Where are they?

Doctor 3: They'll be here soon.

Tony: They'd better be.

Doctor 3: Why?

Tony: Because Ziva, my girlfriend, is pregnant.

(Ziva and Gibbs walk in)

Doctor 3: Here they are.

Tony: I can see that Doc.

(Doctor 3 exits)

Ziva: It's so nice to see you awake, Tony.

Tony: I'm glad to be awake.

Ziva: Do you remember anything from before you went into a coma?

Tony: Well-(Looks at Ziva's medium stomach) How long was I in the coma?

Ziva: Three months, two days.

Tony: Ziva, you have no idea how sorry I am. Words can not describe how sorry I am for making you suffer for three months.

Ziva: And two days. I don't hate you, Tony. I'm just ready to kill you one of eighteen ways with a paperclip.

Tony: I'm so sorry that-Wait you don't hate me?

Ziva: No. I don't hate you. I'm ready to kill you, but I don't hate you.

Tony: Okay then. I'm really sorry, Ziva. Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?

Ziva: I'll never forgive you, but I know how you can make it better.

Tony: How? I'll do anything.

Ziva: I want you to NEVER throw yourself in front of a bullet for me again. I was so torn up while you were in the coma that I almost killed myself. The only reason I didn't was for the baby.

Tony: I'll do what you asked if you don't kill me or yourself. Deal?

Ziva: Deal.

Gibbs: Tony, Ziva?

Tony and Ziva: Yeah, boss.

Gibbs: Why was there a picture of you two on a non professional picnic before Ziva joined NCIS?

Ziva: Where did you find it?

Tony: Gibbs, did you find it at my apartment?

Gibbs: Yes. Why was it there?

Tony: You want me to tell him?

Ziva: No. I'll do it. The reason the picture is there is because Tony and I ran into each other at a conference, and we dated until he helped me get my job at NCIS, then we stopped dating because of your rules.

Gibbs: Really?

Ziva: Really.

Gibbs: Is that true, Tony?

Tony: Yes.

Gibbs: If I'd have known, you could have kept dating.

Tony: But boss, your rules-

Gibbs: Only apply to me personally.

Ziva: Tony, when do you leave the hospital?

Tony: Tomorrow.

Ziva: That's great I'll-

Gibbs: Expect you at work in two days.

(Gibbs exits)

Tony: I love you. You know that right, Ziva?

Ziva: I know.

Tony: Do you love me?

Ziva: I do, but only because I am carrying your child.

(Tony looks at Ziva's very serious face)

Tony: You're serious.

Ziva: What? Did you think I was joking?

Tony: No.

Ziva: Well I was.

Tony: Really?

Ziva: Yeah. I could never stop loving the father of my child.

Tony: I'll love you thru everything Ziva David. You know that right?

Ziva: Yes, I know that.

Tony: Then why were you being cruel?

Ziva: I wasn't being cruel I was trying to be funny.

Tony: Okay then. I love you.

Ziva: Love you too.

Tony: Really?

Ziva: Really.

(Ziva heads toward the door)

Tony: You leaving?

Ziva: Yeah. Why?

Tony: Can you come over here for a minute?

(Ziva comes over)

Ziva: Why?

Tony: So I can do this

(Tony kisses Ziva)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated. A lot's been going on with my family. My family's had a lot of deaths and injuries including me, I broke my arm and couldn't type. Then I fractured my wrist. Then Christmas came. I'll update ASAP. I promise.**

**MrsDarcyElizabethBennet**


End file.
